


Spick and Span

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot, Rare Pair, Shameless Smut, Short Drabble, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: All she wanted to do was clean his shelf./OR/Alastor x Niffty smut drabble.
Relationships: Alastor & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Spick and Span

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you December_Ghost for beta-ing this; you’re a doll. <3

Initially, all she wanted to do was dust the top shelf in Alastor’s room.

And with his assistance carrying her in his strong arms; she accomplished just that— up until she turned to thank him and made the fatal mistake of staring too long into his eyes.

Now he’s holding her down.

That's what she tells herself, so it has to be true.

Face-down on his mattress, his pristine white pillow stuffed into her mouth. Niffty’s drool made the fabric damp. She can't stop making those sounds, not with his fingers so deep inside. His mouth being everywhere, his tongue exploring every inch of her.

She had to believe he's forcing her. He makes her kiss him. He wants her to choke on his tongue, to suffocate in his scent, to smother in the sweet words he whispers, to  coat him with her juices over and over. 

She _needs_ to believe this.

Because after all, Alastor has to be big, for Niffty to be so small. He has to be stronger; _dominant_.

He’s holding her down.

_And she loves it._

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing these two. So, as with every new ship I write; I decided to write a smut-fic surrounding these two. This is sort of a rare pair, but I still hope you all enjoyed this. Thank you for reading :)
> 
> —TheAuthorWhoWrote


End file.
